Bobby's Heaven
by Giacinta
Summary: Bobby gets to hear of the Dean and Sam's problems and decides to sent them two 'idjits' a message. Problem is how to get it to them.


Bobby's Heaven

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby prowled the junk-yard.

This was his world, his heaven; as familiar as the one he had left back on Earth, but unlike that one, his house wasn't burnt to the ground but stood whole in the centre of the rows of stock-piled rusty cars.

x

Bobby lifted his cap, gave his head a satisfying rub and skewered it back onto his balding pate.

Heaven wasn't so bad after all he mused. Not all that different to his time earth-side; it even had its perks, like the fact that his wife Karen was cooking pies in the kitchen.

Bobby didn't have many happy memories of his life on Earth, most of them were terrifying and heart-breaking, but the ones he did have, he could indulge in at will.

The only negative in all of this was that even the most wonderful memories tended to become boring after a while, but Bobby couldn't grumble, it sure beat hanging out in Hell at the mercy of Crowley.

x

Bobby couldn't exit his Heaven; he had learned that there was only one who could; Ash.

The computer genius had long ago figured out a formula that allowed him to temporarily leave his own heaven and visit those of others.

Ash kept him up to date on the latest gossip.

The last time he had visited, he'd told Bobby how he'd picked up on his Enochian computer link, news that all the angels had fallen from heaven, due to the meddling of the Scribe of God, Metatron. It seemed the scribe was the only one left up here other than the souls themselves.

x

"Let me guess," Bobby had said to Ash. "What are the odds Sam and Dean have a finger in that pie?"

"Don't know the details," Ash had answered. "No angels; no eavesdropping. Everything is deathly quiet out there, dude."

"What about news from Earth?" Bobby had asked.

"Bobby you know I can't get anything from there. Only what goes on up here."

"Yeah, I know Ash. Just wondered if that geek brain of yours hadn't come up with some new contraption to pick up stuff from down there."

Bobby sighed. "I know it's not possible, but I'd sure like to know how those two knuckle-heads of mine are doin'."

x

Ash had tilted his head in though for a second and then smiled.

"Bobby, sometimes the old ways are the best. We might not be able to use a computer to nosey in on Earth but maybe a psychic could. If I can tempt Pamela away from her music gigs...!"

"You got someone on Earth who could pick up messages from beyond the veil?"Ash added.

Bobby thought for a minute. "Well the boys mentioned a Missouri Mosley, a psychic who'd given them a hand some years ago. They said she was pretty powerful. Sam told me how she put Dean in his place, threatening him with nothing more than a wooden spoon."

"Huh, "Ash grinned. "What wouldn't I've paid to see that!"

"Well Bobby," Ash clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Next time we meet, I might just have some hot, off the print news for you, straight from Earth."

x

True to his word Ash had re-presented himself, though Bobby couldn't have said if a day or a century had passed. Time didn't exactly flow in the same manner as on Earth!

"Whoa. It worked man. Pamela got through to Missouri and have I a story to tell _**you**_.

Seems the old girl has a very weak but privileged link to Sam Winchester, the guy's still a powerful psychic but he's never wanted to acknowledged his powers and they've kinda been put on stand-by and dumbed down, but she still manages to pick up a stray thought now and then.

Seems the brothers are in a bad place right now.

Not the Winchesters they were, man! Little bit of bad blood festering between them," Ash grimaced, throwing back his hair.

x

"Stupid sons of bitches," Bobby railed. "Left on their own those two idjits always end up acting like brainless zombies. At least when I was around I could kick some sense into their scrawny asses. Ain't never seen two boys so wrapped up in each other.

Never thought it was very healthy, mind, but then those boys have never been ordinary. And what's good for other folks is bad for them.

Come to think of it, I knew something was off when Sam came to get me in Hell. He didn't have time to say much; just mentioned that Dean had been in Purgatory and it seems Sam hadn't bothered looking for him.

Maybe I shouldn't have growled at the kid but there's no way Sam Winchester wouldn't have looked for his brother, not unless he'd been trussed up like a mule and throw into some friggin' basement."

x

"Well," Ash continued. "Whatever went down, Missouri can't say exactly, just that the vibes she picks up from Sam aren't of the happy kind. Then she also told Pamela that the missing angels are all on Earth, cast out of heaven, though she doesn't know the why nor the wherefore.

Says these angels are real douche-bags too, temping folks to become vessels for them."

"Kinda makes me happy we're up here and not back on Earth," Bobby sighed. "Those feathered freaks are worse than demons in my book. Self-righteous dicks."

"No argument from me, Dude," Ash replied."Well I gotta go. Can't leave my heaven for too long."

"Yeah I know Ash. Just wish there was some way I could speak to Sam and Dean. Maybe help them work things out."

"Just not possible Bobby but Pamela can pass on a message through Missouri if that's any good," he offered.

"Huh," Bobby replied. "Ain't the same thing as me chewin' them out personally, but it might give those idjits a little kick start back to good sense.

X

X

Dean heard the trill from the glove compartment of the Impala. He clicked it open and rummaged through the stash of phones until he found the squawking one.

He had barely lifted it to his ear when a familiar voice ordered. "Dean Winchester. That you boy? Don't you think to cut this call. I gotta talk to you and that brother of yours. Get your asses down to my place right now."

"Missouri, nice to hear your sweet voice again after all this time," Dean snarked.

x

He was in no mood to deal with anyone after what Sam had just said to him back at the bunker.

He still couldn't believe the words that had come out of his kid brother's mouth.

He was beginning to think that Sam was some sort of changeling, for his Sam would never have said that to him. His Sam would have damned his soul for his big brother, just as Dean would damn his soul for Sam.

x

Oh, they had talked about being sensible, letting nature take its course, letting go of each other when the time came, but they both knew it was all just words.

There was no way they would ever let go of each other, yet Dean had sensed that back in the bunker Sam had been absolutely serious.

x

Dean understood Sam had every right to be angry with him; he had tricked his little brother into being possessed by an angel; an angel he had known nothing about, but at the time Dean had found himself with his back to the wall.

If he hadn't done what he had, Sam would have died and Dean knew he couldn't have lived with that. He would have been right behind his brother.

They were soul-mates or so Ash had told them straight to their faces during their trip to heaven, causing him and Sam to look anywhere but at each other, though in their hearts ecstatic at the thought of being together for eternity.

So what had gone wrong?

Why was Sam acting like this, saying things that Sam knew would wound Dean to the core of his being? Something wasn't right with his little brother and he would find out what. He didn't have time to spare for bossy spoon-wielding psychics.

x

"Yessirree, I've still got that spoon boy and if you don't get yourself and that gangly brother of yours down here I just might be tempted to come looking for you and whup both your asses like Bobby wants to!"

x

Dean's tongue was getting ready to send the old biddy to kingdom come when it registered with his brain just what she had said.

"Bobby? What has he got to do with anything?" Dean asked confused.

"If you show your faces in Lawrence I'll tell you. He 's got a message for you from beyond the veil," she answered smugly.

"What, you mean Bobby contacted you from heaven?"

"Not quite boy. Let's say it's been sent by proxy from a real sweet lady. Wish I'd known her when she was still roaming the earth. Guess you know who I'm talking about. Seems whenever anything bad goes down, you Winchesters are smack bang in the middle of it all."

Dean remembered all right, only too well.

"We'll be there," he said abruptly before cutting the call.

x

The next day the Impala rolled into Lawrence, Dean at the wheel with a silent Sam by his side. Neither of the Winchesters had happy memories of the town and it gave them no pleasure to re-visit it.

Add to that the fact that he had almost to drag Sam by the seat of his pants.

x

It wasn't that Sam didn't like Missouri, but he was in no mood for a visit, what he had said to Dean yesterday lay heavy and guiltily on him.

He knew he had hurt his big brother, but the words had come pouring out before he could come up with a gentler way of explaining himself and now he felt like the worst douche-bag on the planet, but the damage was done.

Even if he apologized or told Dean he hadn't meant what he'd said, there was no way Dean was going to believe him now.

The eggs had been well and truly broken and no glue was gonna put Humpty-Dumpty back together again.

x

He trailed wearily behind Dean, he didn't even have the basic curiosity to wonder what Missouri wanted to tell them.

X

"Well what mess have you two got yourselves into this time?" she chided as she welcomed them into the house. "People calling you out from beyond the veil is a first even for me!"

Missouri's words were sprightly, but she just wanted to cry, the pain that was leaking out from both boys was overwhelming. God how these two are hurting, she whispered to herself. Poor boys.

She schooled a blank expression on her face.

These boys needed a hand and going all weepy on them wasn't gonna do them any good.

X

"Missouri," Dean grimaced. "I hope you were kidding about the wooden spoon."

"Not in the least, child. You behave badly, I pull it out, but this time I'll use it on gigantor back there too. I ain't never seen two brothers who love the Hell out of each other acting so moronically.

No wonder Bobby saw fit to try and kick some sense into your fool heads from beyond the grave!

Sit yourselves down over there while I get the coffee and then deliver Bobby's message."

x

She waddled off to the kitchen as the brothers sat down on the couch and glanced sheepishly at each other.

"How is it possible that Bobby got in contact with Missouri?" Sam asked

"Don't know but won't be long until we find out."

Dean nodded to the door as Missouri appeared with two steaming mugs in her hand.

x

"So.. um.. just how did things go down with this message , Missouri? " Sam asked his curiosity finally coming to the fore.

"Well now, boy. Seems like there's a smart ass upstairs who gets to run around Heaven, and he visits regularly with your friend Bobby. He also knows a powerful medium who managed to contact me and pass on the message. Seems you two had a hand in sending her up there but she has no hard feelings. Kind of likes it."

"Pamela and Ash," the brothers said in unison.

x

Well, Missouri mused. Can't be all that much wrong if they still speak out together.

"So," Dean asked. "You gonna pass on this message, or are you gonna make us sit here and beg for it? "

"Huh," Missouri sniffed. "The years haven't changed you much after all, Dean Winchester " she commented.

x

"Okay. Bobby passed this on to Ash who passed it to Pamela who passed it to me. I quote.

'If you two idjits don't stop angsting and playing the blame game, I'm gonna break out of here and come back and kick your stubborn asses.

I don't rightly know what's been going on down there, but I do know that you two knuckle-heads have been saving each other's butts and looking out for one another since you were kids.

You gonna stop now? Now that you need each other more than ever?

I heard about them angels infesting the earth; you Winchesters are the number one targets in every supernatural fugly's book from here to eternity.

Sam, Dean, whose gonna look out for you if not your brother. So pull your heads out of your asses, hug and damn well get on with the job.

When the time comes, we'll all be waiting for you both up here, and thanks to Ash I'll get a chance to kick some Winchester butt!"

X

"So there it is boys. And can I just say I agree with every word.

Dean, you've looked out for Sam all your life. You gonna stop now? And you Sam, I know you're the one whose always strained at the leash, but you gotta be honest here. You've had plenty of chances to leave your brother and strike out on your own, but either that's a shape-shifter sitting there or you're still hanging out with Dean.

She softened her tone. "Sam," she threw a glance at Dean "Be honest with yourself. Look into your heart. Have you really ever found happiness without Dean, and I just don't mean a girl and a home, but I mean being able to share who you are with someone who knows you, who understands every fibre of your being.

You and Dean have got something really special. If it was me I wouldn't throw it away."

X

With that she got up.

"I'm gonna go rustle up dinner; give you two some time to think things out," she said, leaving the brothers sitting awkwardly on the couch.

She gave a backward glance as she entered the kitchen and she saw Sam turning to his brother, his eyes misty.

She smiled to herself. Might take a little time but those two were never meant to be anywhere else but together.

Winchesters are just so damn stubborn, but they'd get there eventually.

X

The enD


End file.
